Playing with Your Food
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: FicAwesome Gift Exchange 2:Jasper and Edward/Rose and Alice are stranded on an island. Slash and Femslash, with some BDSM. First attempt at Slash and Femslash.*FAGE AWARD winning story-2 bronze awards for Best Lemon and Best Main Character.*


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Playing with Your Food**

**Written for: **_**Cullen Loving Mom**_

**Written By:**_** 4CullensandaBlack**_

**Rating: **_**M/NC17**_

**Summary/Prompt used: **

_**Jasper and Edward find themselves stranded in an exotic location**_

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM. This is CHEESY PWP (porn without a plot); if you are not of legal age please don't read. **

**WARNING:**

**Slash and Femslash, with some BDSM themes. **

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, Willow, you totally turned this story around for me and I hold your suggestions in high regard. Cullen Loving Mom, if it weren't for you this story would not have been written, knowing that this story was going to someone helped to motivate me to get this finished. Enjoy!

_Fade In_

The audience comes into the setting of a white sandy beach with two muscular men, one blonde and one with bronzed hair. To the naked eye one would think they were wrestling but as we move closer we hear heavy breathing.

"Jasper" the bronzed haired man said breathlessly, "Umm, your hands are driving me crazy."

The blonde man now known as Jasper runs his hands up and down the sides of the bronzed haired man feeling on his hairless chest. They change their position, as Jasper pulls him on top. Jasper thrusts slowly upward against his bronze companion.

"Edward, push back."

The bronze haired man now known as Edward, pushes down against Jasper's upward thrusts. They are clothed only in their boxers and the sand that sticks to their skin from the pristine beach. Edward leans down and caresses his lips to Jasper's, moaning into the kiss as pure ecstasy overflows both of them.

"Um, your lips taste so good," moans Jasper. They continue to rub against one another. Edward begins to massage Jasper's shoulders as he continues to gyrate against him.

"Damn, why don't we have any condoms?"

"Jasper, we may be stuck on this island forever. I can't wait. I want you to dominate me."

Jasper moans. Edward slides down his upper body until he reaches the growing arousal in Jasper's blue boxers.

"What do we have here?"

Edward enthusiastically pulls down the confining material and Jasper's engorged cock bounces forward. In a swift move Edward encases the leaking member in his awaiting mouth. He gags a bit at first before he relaxes into a comfortable slow rhythm.

As he moves up and down, Jasper's breathing starts to increase until Edward releases his cock and lowers himself to lick his balls. He moves, alternating from cock to balls and vice versa developing a painfully arousing routine that leads to Jasper exploding his release down Edward's waiting throat.

"Now that's eating a sausage."

_Fade Out_

_Fade In_

The audience comes into the setting of a familiar sandy beach. We join a leggy blonde and a petite brunette. They are laying under a palm tree hugged up on each other. The brunette starts to massage the blonde's legs and hums at the peaceful quiet of the beach.

"I'm kind of happy our boats collided into one another and we discovered this paradise with the boys."

"Yeah, who would have known that being stranded could lead to my brother finally getting some and me finding the love of my life." coos the blonde.

"I love you too, Rose!"

The blonde now know as Rose smiles at her short companion while running her hands through her hair. "How long have we been in this paradise?"

"About 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days. Why?"

"I'm thinking of how we should celebrate our 3 month anniversary, Alice"

The brunette now known as Alice stands up.

"Follow me, Rose." Alice takes her hand and walks into the water. They swim around for a time before Alice grabs Rose and begins to dominate her lips with an earth shattering kiss. Rose gasps for air as Alice kisses down her neck, moving to the apex of her breast. Their clothing long forgotten, she places special attention on Rose's left nipple and then her right.

"Uh, Ali-cat bite them."

Alice is such a great listener and she continues her ministrations on Rose's upper region while adding her hands into the mix. She lowers her fingers in the water rubbing them over Rose's slit; Rose moans.

Alice decides to try something new, she lowers her body into the water and finds her working fingers and adds her tongue, parting Rose's folds, where she can make out some of her juices mixing with the tide. Her hearing is muffled by the water but Alice swears she heard Rose tell her to add her fingers so she does. She fucks Rose into submission, while above water Rose convulses with pleasure, arching her back into the ocean. Alice smiles as she feels the quivering of Rose's orgasm on her tongue.

Alice comes up for much needed air, panting

"_Now that__'__s diving for fish."_

_Fade Out_

_Fade In_

Pushing the waves back and forth over each other, Edward swims towards Jasper, laughing and splashing the water at him.

Moving towards Edward like a shark in the water, Jasper pounces.

"Stop it and come." he says in a dominating voice as he leads Edward to the shore, "Get on all fours."

Edward bends down slowly onto his knees. Jasper walks behind him and discards his shorts, throwing them behind him into a wet pile in the sand. He pulls Edward's down to his knees and off each leg before he kicks his legs farther apart.

Jasper reaches behind him and grabs a coconut. "I know I can bounce a quarter off your ass but can I break a coconut on it?" He laughs as he snaps the coconut. It cracks open and juice leaks from the middle of it. He pours some across the crack of Edward's ass.

"Um, now your ass is so creamy. Yum!" Edward moans in reply as Jasper smacks his ass. Jasper takes his middle finger and swirls it into the cream running it down to Edward's puckered hole and dips in one digit, then two, then three and finally four, senselessly fucking Edward's ass as he screams out in pleasure to the heavens above.

Without warning he removes his fingers and licks the coconut cream and Edward's juices from each individual digit.

"Hold on tight, Eddie-boy."

He slightly pushes his leaking head into the stretched opening before slamming in the rest of the way with his balls hitting the back of Edward's thighs.

"Oh, fuck me harder. Make me come," he digs his toes in to avoid losing his footing while being slammed into the sand.

"Edward, fuck my cock. Fuck that shit," Jasper groans into Edward's ear. The dirty talk does the trick and Edward comes all over the sandy deserted beach.

"Yessssssssss!" exclaims Jasper as Edward tightens, sending him to his own orgasm. He collapses on Edward's sweaty back while he catches his breath. Jasper slowly pulls his softening cock from inside him.

"Now that's fucking a coconut!"

_Fade Out_

_Fade In_

They leave the water and bypass the beach to track along the make-shift trail to the center of the island that houses the two large tree houses. It was home to the two couples, and since the girls couldn't hear any loud mating calls they knew the boys weren't't home. They enter, grabbing the large towels that smartly Alice had packed before her and her best friend Edward had went on their supposed day long boat ride.

"That was fun but now it's time for my surprise for you, Ali-cat!"

They can hear the island's monkeys being particularly loud tonight, and it sparks an idea. Rose leans out of the window and pulls a banana from the hanging tree. She walks slowly to Alice and lays her down on their imaginary bed.

"Just relax" she says and she begins to kiss along Alice's surprisingly long neck. Alice purrs like a cat in heat as she begins to rub her thighs together trying to gain so much needed assist below. Rose reaches down and flips Alice over, positioning her ass up high. Rose brings her hand down and slaps Alice's ass until she whimpers and her ass begins to glow warm and red from the attention it receives. Continuing her blows, Rose grabs the banana and rubs the ridged tip against Alice's nub causing her to scream out from the combined pleasure and pain. Rose loves smacking Alice's round bottom, sometimes to the point of bruising, but Alice never complains. She is a masochist that takes pleasure in the pain and the creativity Rose puts into it. Dragging the fruit lower Rose hums as the fruit gathers the dipping moisture from Ali's lower lips.

Without warning but with complete force, Rose pushes the yellow fruit into Alice's core. It is well endowed and tears through her small frame, but Rose does not waver in her dominance. She works over Alice for what seems like hours but what could have very well be minutes, until all that can be heard on the island is Alice's pleas to come.

"COME!" commands Rose.

Alice, thankful for the order, comes all over Rose's hand, smashing the fruit in the process.

"Now that's smashing a banana."

_Fade to Black_


End file.
